


Happy Valentine's Day Ass Hat!

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Advice, Ardyn Izunia Is A Hopeless Romantic, Aulea Lucis Caelum Is Boss, Bondage kink, Brotherly advice, Cards, Consensual Touching, Cor Leonis Being Cute, Cor Leonis Doesn't Know How To Be Affection, Cute, F/M, First Valentine's Day As A Couple, Fluff, Gifts, Good Ardyn Izunia, Handcuffs, Healthy Relationships, Implied Rough Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Regis Lucis Caelum is a Troll, Romance, Rough Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Valentine's Day is right around the corner and Cor has no idea how to make it special for Ardyn.So he goes to the most stable couple he knows for advice, the King and Queen of Lucis.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Aulea Lucis Caelum/Regis Lucis Caelum
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Happy Valentine's Day Ass Hat!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Okanehime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okanehime/gifts).



> Hey, I know this is like a week before Valentine's day but I have an assignment due in on that day so... have it now. 
> 
> Thank you too Okanehime for showing this lovely piece of artwork that inspired me to write this fic. And shout out to the makers of said artwork. Bench Pressed. They have awesome designed for cards. The image comes from Esty go and check it out. 
> 
> Here is the link: https://www.etsy.com/uk/listing/263162996/happy-valentines-ass-hat-letterpress 
> 
> Anyway, let carry on with this fluffly fic :)

Today is February the 13th one day before Valentines Day and Cor was bricking it. 

This was the first year that Cor Leonis had ever been in a relationship with someone on this day and he didn’t have a fucking clue what to do. Previous years, Cor would see people like Regis and Clarus and everyone stressing about what to get their partners and how to make the day as romantic as possible. Cor thought it was all a bit ridiculous. Because what was the point of only having one day of the whole year when you showed your undying love for another person? Why not do it all the time? That way cheating wouldn’t be a thing and everyone could get on with their fucking lives. But this year was different. This year he was in a serious loving relationship with Ardyn Lucis Caelum, one of the most affectionate people that Eos had ever seen, and Cor didn’t know what to do for him. Whatever Cor did was going to be wrong or not be grand enough. Ardyn, of course, like always was going to go over the top with it but that would only make Cor feel guilty because he didn’t know how to do the same for Ardyn. Affection had never and would never be his strong point. That angered Cor. 

Because he was stuck, he decided to go and see the strongest most stable couple he knew. The King and Queen of Lucis. What made it even better was that their love wasn’t for the camera’s, they truly loved one another and would do anything for each other. It went in Cor’s favour that he was Regis’s honorary little brother because whenever he asked to speak to the King, he was never turned away unless Regis was very, very busy. Today, he was not. 

“Regis.” Cor poked his head around the door, seeing Regis and Aulea going through some paperwork. Oh shit. Maybe they were actually busy. 

“Hello, my dear!” Regis beamed, gesturing for Cor to come into the room. 

“Good morning, Cor.” Aulea smiled back, she was happy to see the young soldier. It also meant that she and Regis could actually stop doing work for a second. 

“Oh your busy, I’ll come back later.” 

“Leonis don’t be stupid.” Aulea tutted, pulling out a chair so Cor could join them at the table. 

Right. Cor nodded, taking the newly appointed Queen of Lucis invitation and sitting down on the chair. Cor was actually a little embarrassed about coming here. He was 21 years of age and he had no clue how to do Valentine’s Day properly. It was laughable really. Wait a second, no he and Ardyn had been together this time last year, but they were only hooking up than and discovering what this exactly was. Well, they knew what it was now. Cor wanted to make it special for his boyfriend. 

The King sensed his little brother’s distress and became worried. “What’s wrong my dear?” 

“Well…” 

“Do you want me to go?” Aulea asked, ready to leave. She and Cor did get on well, but maybe Cor just wanted to confide in her husband. Which was perfectly acceptable and understandable. It could be a ‘guy’ issue that they thought she wouldn’t be able to understand or help with. 

Cor shook his head. “No, I think you will be more helpful than he will be.” 

“Hey!” Regis gasped in an offended tone. 

“You are probably right.” Aulea laughed back.

“I dispute that.” 

“My love, stop sulking.” 

“Okay…” Regis trailed off at his wife’s words. That thought made Regis smile. He liked calling Aulea his wife. Now, he could officially call her his Queen… but he could think about all of that later. Cor was in clear need of their advice right now. “So my dear, how can we help you?” 

“It’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow. And I am not good at that stuff.” Cor admitted in a low voice not looking at either his King or Queen. Yeah… this was really embarrassing for him to admit. 

Regis’s and Aulea’s eyes soften and they were relieved that it wasn’t anything more serious. Their Cor Leonis always did downplay any issues he had like how he was feeling, so at least he had come to them and was trying to sort it out. Valentine’s Day was tomorrow, so he had left it a little late. But that didn’t matter. What mattered to the royalty was how they could help him. And Regis ready knew what to say. 

Regis patted Cor on the back and laughed. “Don’t worry about it, Cor. I am sure Ardyn has everything planned out for you already.” 

“Yeah… that just makes me feel worse.” Cor rolled his eyes. That was the reason why he was here! He knew Aulea would be better at this than this royal mess of a man. (Cor loved Regis really)

“Why?” 

“Reggie shut it.” Aulea snapped, silencing Regis. Gods, her husband didn’t half make things worse sometimes. Aulea gave Cor a weak smile and placed all her attention on to the young man. “Why does that make you feel worse?” 

“Cause I am not good at this full-on relationship stuff. Yeah, I love Ardyn but I can’t even get Valentine’s Day right.” Cor muttered lowly. 

Cor knew Ardyn cared little for his lack of affection and anything Cor did express Ardyn was always over the moon with. Because Ardyn loved Cor for him, and Cor loved Ardyn how overbearing and in your face, he could be. But on the most romantic day in all of Eos, it wasn’t really on, was it? If Cor was Ardyn, I’d be pretty pissed off at the fact he hadn’t even try to get out of his comfort zone. 

“Cor you mustn’t worry about that.” Regis said smiling at him, to help lessen his worries.

“Regis can’t do Valentine’s Day right either.” 

“Aulea! What is this? National ‘pick on Regis day’?!” 

“Sweetheart it is always ‘pick on Regis day’.” Aulea teased winking at her husband who was now scowling at her. She’d make it up to him later. “Listen Cor, it will be okay. No matter what you decide to do. Ardyn is crazy about you he won’t mind. Will he dear?” 

“No, he won’t. Just be yourself that is all Ardyn wants from you.” 

“Maybe I want to be better than that.” Cor concluded. Cor wanted to be the best he could be for that messed up daemon infested man. That was he was getting so frustrated about this. Because he didn’t know how to be that person yet. 

Cor’s confession actually brought a tear to Regis’s eye. Thinking back 14 years ago, Regis would have never of seen this side to the little shitty spitfire Cor Leonis. It was just adorable and Regis knew how much happiness and joy Cor had brought his uncle. Regis couldn’t help it, the tears of pride and joy wouldn’t stop. 

“Awww I love how much you love him!” 

“Please stop.” Cor croaked out, praying that Regis did not say a word of this to Clarus. 

No. Cor knew the King was going too. So much for confidentiality. Cor didn’t actually mind, anything one of them knew, the other two would find out eventually. They were just that close as friends, no brothers, that they tried to share everything. That was what he loved about the King and Sheild. They looked out for him and he would always look out for them. 

Aulea rubbed her temple. Why was she married to such a baby? Anyway, Regis could cry if he wanted too, Cor still needed reassuring. “Cor, you know relationships are about compromisation. If you want to be better do it. But, if you do anything out of your comfort zone, it will be enough for Ardyn, trust me.” 

Cor nodded. Aulea was right. Cor just had to be brave enough to do it. For Ardyn Lucis Caelum, he could. 

Why was he in love with such an Ass Hat of a man?

* * *

February the 14th.

Cor woke up at the crack of dawn and instead of waking Ardyn up to say good morning, he left his boyfriend to sleep the day away. He probably shouldn’t have done that because Ardyn had a lot on today but Cor needed to slip away before Ardyn pounced on him with morning sex to make him purposely late or worst of all hand him presents. Cor had half sorted out what he wanted to do for Ardyn but the other thing wasn’t ready yet. Cor needed to go and pick it up around dinner time and until then he wanted to avoid Ardyn in case he showered him with gifts and Cor would have nothing to give him in return. For the whole day, Cor managed to successfully avoid Ardyn but he did not avoid any of the nosy parkers that were in the guard. A fair amount came up to him and asked what he had gotten His Grace because everyone knew what an eccentric person Ardyn was, and they were all curious to know if Cor could keep up with him. In the most Cor Leonis way possible, he told them to fuck off. What went on with Ardyn was his own business not their’s. But what didn’t help his cause was that Regis knew what Cor had gotten Ardyn and the King kept trying to boot Cor out of the Citadel so he could hurry up and get Ardyn’s gift. The King did that in front of the entire guard. Sometimes, Regis really needed to think before he spoke. Regis may be the King, but having a fancy title didn’t make him any less stupid. Now the vultures were going to swamp him for information so Cor decided to actually listen to Regis and hot tail it out of there. 

When Cor got back he went straight to Ardyn’s quarters. Cor would have been back much earlier, but he decided to go for a walk and made sure to put enough distance between him and the ravenous guard as he could. Also, it meant he wouldn’t bump into Ardyn until the evening. Cor unlocked the door, went in and was met with a party popper to the face. 

BANG!

After a brief two-second stun, Cor was pushed up against the door and a pair of lips lightly landed on his. Cor should have really expected that to happen. This was Ardyn after all. Cor happily kissed his needy boyfriend back and smiled at him when Ardyn pulled away. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day my lovely!” Ardyn beamed, rubbing his nose against Cor’s.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Ass Hat.” Cor returned the words, feeling happy to have Ardyn so close to him. Cor had really missed this mess of a royal today, even if Cor was the one that made sure they didn’t bump into each other, he still missed Ardyn. 

“I missed you this morning.” 

“I had to go to work early and I didn’t want to wake you, sorry.” 

“No matter, my dear.” Ardyn hummed, standing away from Cor holding out his hand for him to take. “Take my hand.” 

“Ardyn…” Cor muttered, already feeling like a complete twat because no matter what Cor had prepared for Ardyn, it was not going to be anything compared to what Ardyn had planned for him. 

“Seriously, take my hand.” Ardyn laughed and refused to move until Cor did so. 

Cor finally accepted the hand and tried not to wind himself up. But had already failed that. His hand was slightly sweaty and his heart was beating a little faster than normal. This wasn’t fair. All Cor wanted was to do something as nice for Ardyn as he would do for him… As they slowly walked towards the bedroom, Cor held his breath. When Ardyn pushed the door open, Cor wanted to close his eyes at his own shame. When Ardyn led him into the room, Cor was ready to apologise for not doing something as nice as Ardyn was about too but Cor had to eat his words. 

Because in the room there was nothing. 

Ardyn’s bedroom was like it had always been. Same covers, same lights, same cushions, same stands. There were no balloons or presents mounted taller than Cor. There were no rose petals on the bed or no scented candles. There were no flowers covering everything or chocolates. There was nothing apart from two glasses and both of their bottle of alcoholic beverages of choice on the side. Everything Cor had thought Ardyn would do he hadn’t. Cor just didn’t know what to say. Cor felt Ardyn’s hand slip out of his before his boyfriend proudly cheered.

“Ta! Da!” 

“I’m confused.” Cor stated, not understanding what was happening. This wasn’t Ardyn. What was wrong with him? 

“What about, my darling?” 

“To be honest, Ardyn it being Valentine’s day, I thought you were going to go over the top.” 

“And make my boyfriend feel uncomfortable for the rest of the evening? No. What I need to feel loved and special is to see you happy. A bottle of whiskey and wine, watching our favourite films back to back, laying on the bed holding each other. Is enough for me.” Ardyn smiled, holding on to Cor’s hips to pull him closer towards him. 

Ardyn knew full well that Cor would not be comfortable with today and would more than likely be stressing out about it for weeks. Ardyn didn’t want that. He loved Cor and he wanted their relationship to last for as long as Cor was on Eos. Because of that Ardyn decided to keep things plain and simple just as Cor would like it. Would Ardyn of loved to shower Cor in gifts and love, of course, he would. But that wouldn’t have brought Cor much joy on a day like today. Ardyn knew this, this right here, just being the two of them would. 

Cor blinked and gently held on to Ardyn’s arms so they were close in a tender position. “You… you sacrificed, going over the top and being you, to make me feel better?” 

“I would sacrifice anything for you.” Ardyn said kissing Cor again. “But… I had to get you a gift and a card. I couldn’t not.” 

“That’s okay.” Cor smiled, feeling so loved as Ardyn let go of him and walked over to the side of the bed that he usually slept on. For it wasn’t Cor’s bed it was Ardyn’s. Who was he kidding, Cor had basically moved in here anyway. 

Ardyn got out a small bag from the bedside table and patted the bed for Cor to join him. The younger soldier did and Ardyn handed him the bag. Cor just… didn’t know how to react or what to say. Aulea did tell him that relationships were about learning to comprise, but Ardyn had comprised too much. But Cor couldn’t stop smiling. Ardyn was so fucking thoughtful all the time and he just wished that more people saw Ardyn as he did. A man with a heart of gold, not a monster who’s heart was black and tainted. Because his boyfriend wasn’t like that. Not around him anyway. 

“Open it up then.” Ardyn encouraged, shuffling up closer to Cor, invading his personal space.

Cor opened the card and it was as mushy and as loving as he would ever expect to come from Ardyn. The card was even in the shape of a fucking heart and it said in massive green letters: ‘I LOVE YOU!!!’ It made Cor laugh and he kissed Ardyn as a thank you before opening his one gift. Which Cor was glad about because he had also only gotten one gift for Ardyn. When Cor opened it, he snorted. It was a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs. Cor didn’t know why he expected anything different. This was Ardyn after all, and he could be a fucking horny bastard sometimes. 

“Handcuffs. I don’t think you could make it any clearer to me that you want to get laid tonight, even if you tried. 

“I could actually.” Ardyn smirked, rubbing Cor’s leg before gently placing his hand on Cor’s crotch. “I love you, Cor Leonis.”

“I love you too, Ardyn Lucis Caelum. But… I’ve got something for you.” Cor said, trying not to think about the pleasure he was receiving from Ardyn. They could wait to use those handcuffs for like 5 minutes surely. Cor got a card and a small box out of his jacket and handed it over to Ardyn. “Here.”

Ardyn stopped touching his boyfriend and opened the envelope and a massive grin appeared on the royal’s face. The card was white and in red bold letter’s it said: ‘Happy Valentine’s Ass Hat.’ in the right-hand corner of the lettering it had too small hearts on it. It was perfect, absolutely perfect. Ardyn loved being Cor’s Ass Hat and Ardyn was going to treasure this forever. Just like he would treasure Cor for the rest of time. 

“Darling, I love the card, thank you. I think it captures our relationship perfectly.” 

“I think so too. Open your present.” 

Ardyn eagerly did as he was told and his heart nearly stopped. Inside the little box was a golden bangle that had some delicate waves carved into it. On either side of the marvelous gift, there were two gems stones fitted on it. One was pink, a pink diamond. And the other was blue. Ardyn couldn’t really make out what gemstone it was but by the looks of it, it was either a zircon or a turquoise. Ardyn was just blown away… he never expected Cor to do something like this for him. 

“It’s… got both our birthstones on it. Do you like it?” Cor asked quietly. 

Ardyn stared into his boyfriend’s eyes and now he was the one that couldn’t stop smiling. This was so special and so thoughtful. “Like it? I love it! You didn’t have too...” 

“You want to make me happy and I want to make you happy. Even if that means I have to step out of my comfort zone to do so.” 

Ardyn put his and Cor’s cards on the side, along with Ardyn’s gift, and then proceeded to sit on Cor’s lap. He touched Cor’s face and the back of his neck as Cor steadied Ardyn in his lap. 

“What did I ever do, for you to love me?” Ardyn asked placing light kisses on Cor’s nose. 

“I can ask you the same question Ass Hat.” Cor hummed, lowering his hands to touch Ardyn’s arse. “Do you want to skip the films and use the handcuffs?” 

“Naughty.” Ardyn giggled, kissing Cor with all his might. 

There was so much more tongue and teeth in their kiss than tenderness as Cor’s grip on Ardyn’s backside became harsher. They loved the fact that they both understood each other and were willing to put their own needs aside for the other. That was what being in a relationship was about and they were more than content with that. As their heated kiss continued, Ardyn pushed Cor on to his back and started to fiddle with his pants as Cor reached for the handcuffs that were somewhere on the bed. When Ardyn stopped devouring his boyfriend’s lips to let him breathe, Ardyn whispered into Cor’s ear, making the younger man’s entire body shiver with excitement. 

“But I like the way you think, my darling. Why don’t you let me take over for tonight?”

* * *

Cor started to stir as his alarm went off. He rubbed his eyes, stopped the annoying beeping and he felt very sore for last night. Cor knew his neck was plastered with love bites and maybe some fingerprints were things got a little too rough. That was going to be fun to explain to everyone at work… oh, wait. He had booked today off, didn’t he. He was so glad he had now. Both Cor’s and Ardyn’s back’s were probably covered with freshly new scars from their nails and their bodies more than likely bruised too from where things got very hot and intense. Cor rubbed his wrists, they felt a little sore too but he thoroughly enjoyed being handcuffed while Ardyn repeatedly fucked his brains out. Yeah, Cor didn’t know if he was going to be able to get out of this bed today let alone walk… Then Cor smelt something. Bacon? Eggs? Toast? Sausages?

Oh, fuck!

Ardyn was cooking him breakfast. No. Ardyn that sneaky bastard knew he had booked this day off, so of course, Ardyn wouldn’t have done anything, in his over-affectionate boyfriend’s words, ‘spectacular’ yesterday. He would have saved it and prepared it all for fucking today!!! Cor looked at the bottom of the bed and saw a pile of gifts, roses, chocolates, literally everything Cor didn’t want to see at the end of it. That’s when Ardyn came into the room, still naked, with a tray full of food. Ardyn smiled as he sat down next to Cor and gave him a cheeky smile. 

“Gods damn it Ardyn.” Cor grumbled voice strained from all the screaming and he was unable to get out of bed because of last night.

Ardyn giggled, kissing Cor on the lips. Every time he removed his lips for a second Ardyn sang with glee. “I. Love. You. So. Much.” 

“I love you too…. Even if you are a fucking Ass Hat.” 

“Good, good. Now, eat your breakfast, you have a lot of gifts to open up.”

Cor let out a sigh. He knew he shouldn’t have expected any different from Ardyn. But that only made Cor love Ardyn more. 


End file.
